Serena and Trunks fanfiction 1
by DitzySerena
Summary: Serena and Trunks fanfiction #1
1. Chapter 1

I do not own DBZ or SM

Hello, Good-bye

After they had returned from Namek Serena only stayed until it was time for her to go home for "summer vacation." Unexpectedly one day Serena came back. Gohan asked his favorite cousin why she was back, but she only told her little Dove that there was something that she left unfinished that she needed to complete. Gohan didn't care he was glad to have her back in the house. His father and Dende were now gone, and he felt lonely. He felt better with Serena with him, also the fact that his mom threw that tutor out of the house helped Gohan fell better too.

Suddenly Gohan felt an enormous power and the phone rang. He answered it to hear Krillin who also sensed the power and said it was Frieza. Gohan immediately told Serena who suggested Gohan put on his Saiyan armor. She said she would help him only if he would take her with him. He agreed since she seemed able to take care of herself when she was on Namek with them at the request of his mother to protect him. Gohan grabbed Serena around her waist and they flew off together as Chichi yelled after them to come back. They met up with Krillin as they were flying and made their way to the place where could sense Frieza was coming. When they got there the other Z warriors were already there including an overly excited Bulma. Suddenly Frieza's spaceship landed and everyone tensed up.

Serena took this opportunity of shock to run in the direction of the ship. _You better be here_ Serena thought to herself as she started to scale up one of the rock ravines. "Serena, come back!" Gohan yelled, but she ignored him. "Gohan, try to focus. We need you," Krillin said shakily. "Are all Earth women complete idiots?!" Vegeta yelled. Slowly the Z warriors followed the way Serena ran and tried to scale the ravines as she did while suppressing their power levels. "Wow!" Yamcha exclaimed as they climbed clumsily, "She made this look easy."

Serena had made it very close to Frieza's ship, but she didn't see who she was looking for. _Where is he?! _She thought angrily to herself. _If he's one second late I'll kill him!_ Frieza was ranting on about how he hated Goku and boring her. He was about to send his search party out when he finally decided to show up. "Took you long enough," Serena mumbled to herself. After he landed on the ground, Serena calmly walked from behind the rock she was behind and up to him. He looked at her when she was next to him, and put his arm around her waist. "So you must be Frieza?" he stated, "I've been waiting a long time to meet you face to face." Frieza looked at the purple haired boy holding the blond girl with possibly one the strangest hairstyle he had ever seen.

"Now I'm going to destroy you," the boy stated bringing Frieza out of his train of thought. "Foot soldier, take care of these twerps!" Frieza commanded. "Yes sir!" he said, and the other soldiers surrounded the two to keep them from escaping. "Ha! This kid's power is only at level 5!" the soldier exclaimed.

"Idiots," Serena muttered under her breath. "Serena," the boy said and gave a small smile to her. "Opps was that out loud?" Serena asked. The boy nodded still smiling.

The foot soldier blasted an energy blast from a machine on his arm right at Serena and the boy, and just as it was about to hit them the boy put his arm up and sent the blast flying into the ravine. The soldier sent more blasts at them, but the boy knocked every one of them away. Serena ran her fingers through the boy's lavender hair causing him to look at her again and smile. Serena then jumped on his back, and he hurled himself at the foot soldier and knocked him into the ship.

"Well seems the little dog has some bite to go with his bark after all," Frieza commented. "Attack!" one of the surrounding soldiers yelled and the group charged at Serena and the boy. The boy then proceeded to pull out his sword and sliced all the soldiers who then fell over dead. There was one that was left who backed up and was then killed by Frieza who muttered "Coward." "I must admit I'm impressed," Frieza commented to the boy. Serena ran her finger along the boy bangs getting another playful glance from him. _Can you get this over with?_ Serena thought to him. _In a minuet_. He thought back.

The Z warriors stopped suddenly from their climb. "What's wrong?" Bulma asked. "I'm sensing another huge power level," Krillin stammered. "And this one makes Frieza's seem like nothing," Tien added. "We can still go home you guys," Yamcha suggested. "Be strong Yamcha," Tien said. _Where would someone with this kind of power come from? It's incredible._ Vegeta thought to himself.

"Let me give you a little advice kid. He who acquires his powers quickly is he who is the first to perish," Frieza told the boy. "Thanks for the tip," the boy responded coolly. "Why you little," Frieza started, but the boy interrupted "Listen up! Now I've got one for you Frieza. Know your enemy. You've already made some pretty big assumptions about me, and that's a mistake that's going to cost you dearly." "You insolent brat!" Frieza said, "You should really learn to control you're tongue." Serena, once again bored, got off the boy's back and began examining her hair for split ends. Even though she knew there were none, it was better than listening to this because Frieza's voice really annoyed her. The boy put a protective arm around her waist, and exchanged a few more words with Frieza before claiming "Now you're going to find out what it's like fight a real super Saiyan, and I'm not taking about Goku." The boy screamed and small rocks started to float past Serena catching her interest, and she knew what was going to happen next.

The ground the Z warriors were standing began to shake, and Gohan commented "it might be my dad." "You think so?" Krillin asked. "Yeah who else would try to take on Frieza alone?!" Gohan exclaimed. _What! No! I absolutely refuse to believe it!_ Vegeta thought to himself.

The boy was now glowing a gold color with blond hair and green eyes. Serena looked at him and he nodded to her. Serena then climbed onto the boy's back while Frieza ranted a little before sending a blast to the two.

The Z warriors saw an explosion. Krillin tried to fly toward to explosion, but was stopped and thrown to the ground be Vegeta. "Not until I'm ready!" Vegeta yelled at Krillin. After a while Vegeta took off flying with the Z warriors right behind him.

Frieza looked at the fire in the ravine his attack had caused in awe because in the middle of it untouched was the boy with Serena on his back. "I really hope that's not the best you can do," Serena snapped at Frieza (this guy was really starting to get on her nerves. I mean this guy repeatedly had attacked her, her family, and now her boyfriend. He was really pissing her off). "You can't win Frieza," the boy said calmly. "We'll just see about that boy!" Frieza yelled and sent and even more powerful attack toward the two. The boy put his hands in front of himself and sent Frieza's attack scattering in different directions. The boy stood up and smirked. At this Serena got off his back because she knew what was coming next, and she hoped her hair wouldn't suffer from it. Frieza jumped in to air and created a huge red energy ball and threw at the two. The ball came crashing down on the two, and Frieza believed that it was over until he saw it rising from the ground out of the corner of his eye. Frieza turned around to see the boy and Serena standing with the boy holding his energy ball in the air. "Excuse me did you loose this?" the girl asked in a mocking tone. The boy looked at her and gave her a small smile. Frieza took this time to send an energy blast into the red ball the boy was holding exploding it. Trunks brought Serena to the top of a cliff. He pulled her into a kiss and smiled at her while she giggled at him. When Frieza looked again at where his attack had happened the boy and Serena were gone, but just when he thought he finally got fid of the two he heard the boy call his name. Frieza looked in the direction his name was called and saw an energy blast come from the boy. Frieza dodged it just in time but was met in the air by the boy's sword. Frieza was chopped up and vaporized by the boy. The boy then descended to where he had left Serena and put his sword away. Frieza's father came and stood across from the two.

The Z warriors couldn't believe what hey had just seen. There was Serena standing alone on a cliff while a mysterious stranger defeated Frieza. The boy then descended down and stood next to Serena and put his sword away as Frieza's father landed across from them.

Serena's short attention span had once again gotten the better of her as she didn't bother listen to the few words her boyfriend and Frieza's father exchanged. The next thing she knew that snapped her back into reality was Frieza's father coming after her with her boyfriend's sword. She didn't worry though because she knew he would never let anything bed happen to her, that was after all why she was here because he promised nothing bad would happen to her here. Her boyfriend blasted Frieza's father away and destroyed the ship that they had come in. He then made his hair stop glowing a blond color turning back to a lavender shade and his eyes from green to a light blue, and stood next to Serena. He put his arms around her waist and she ran her fingers through his hair looking at each other so lovingly.

He motioned for her to see that the Z warriors were floating right behind them speechless. Serena scowled and then gave them a small kind small and called out to them, "Dove, we're going to meet your dad. It's a little ways over here. Wanna come?"

All the Z warriors were dumbstruck. "How does Serena know my dad is coming?" Gohan wondered out loud.

Serena's boyfriend looked at the warriors, smiled, and said "I promise I won't bite. Come on it's this way." He grabbed Serena, held her princess style, and flew off into the distance with her. The warriors hesitated for a moment, but finally decided to follow Serena and the boy. Serena hid her face in his chest as he flew them. He laughed a little at her. "Shut up," her voice came muffled, she hated heights. After flying for a little ways they landed. The boy put Serena down and reached into the pocket of his jacket for a little white capsule. He clicked it and threw it on the ground where it became a small white box. "Be careful you guys. He's up to something," Yamcha warned. Serena giggled. The boy opened the white box and took out a soda and a bottle of water. "How about a nice cold drink. It's a few hours before Goku's scheduled to arrive home and it can get pretty hot and dry out here," he said while opening the bottle of water and handing it to Serena before opening the soda for himself. Gohan ran up to Serena and the boy and grabbed a soda followed by Bulma and Krillin. The Z warriors began to ask the boy questions all to which Serena said was one of their businesses and to be quiet and wait for Goku to arrive.

While waiting Bulma pointed out to Krillin, "Hey is it just me or do those two look alike?" "Yeah, I guess, but only in looks that other guy seems kind of nice, but Vegeta has the personality of a stump." The boy and Serena sat together on a rock with the boy's arm around her waist. "What are you looking at!" Vegeta yelled at the boy. "Oh, nothing just like your shirt that's all," he responded. _Trunks I know your curious about him, but he's getting suspicious._ Serena thought to the boy. _Sorry Sere._ Trunks thought back to her. The two were brought out of their mental conversation by Bulma yelling at Yamcha. After a little while longer Trunks' watched beeped and he said that the two hours were up and Goku should be arriving, and just on que the Z warriors felt a great power that they knew was Goku coming to the Earth. They saw a spaceship crash a little ways off and flew to it. Much to all of their delight the door to the spaceship opened and Goku stepped out.

"How did you guys know I was going to be here?" Goku asked everyone. "This guy told us," Bulma informed him, "I think he might be a fan of yours." "No that's impossible I've never seen him before," Goku commented. "Um Goku can I speak with you over there," Trunks asked, "Just the two, owe, um I mean three of us?" (Serena had given him an evil look and stepped on his foot when he said two) "Sure," Goku said, "Be right back." Trunks grabbed Serena's waist and the three took off and landed a little ways back from the other side of the crater Goku's ship had made. "Thanks," Trunks said. "No thank you for defeating Frieza," Goku said. Serena's eyes glazed over she knew what was going to happen, Trunks was going to tell Goku everything about the two of them and why they were here. The next thing she knew though Trunks and Goku were both super saiyans and Trunks was attacking Goku. _Now what did I miss?_ Serena thought angrily to herself. Finally the two stopped and Trunks commented, "Awesome everything you've said Serena is true he is good, no he's great!" "Congratulations your both super-_idiots_!" Serena screamed at him. (super-saiyan, super-idiot, get it? Sorry.)

"Wow she sounds angry," Krillin said. "Yeah, well at least that guy put his sword away," Gohan said. "Yeah and your dad put his finger away," Krillin commented.

"I feel that I can trust you Goku. Can you keep a secret?" Trunks asked. "Yeah," Goku responded. "Okay my name is Trunks. I know this is going to sound weird but Serena and I are not from here," Trunks started. "Yeah I know that. Serena goes home for summer vacation every year," Goku butted in. "No Goku, Trunks and I are not from this time. We're from 20 years in the future," Serena said. "Really that's incredible!" Goku exclaimed. "Yes," Trunks said, "Vegeta was right only he, yourself, and Gohan have saiyan blood and I got mine from him." "What!" Goku screamed. Serena allowed her mind to wander once again and was pulled into reality when Goku addressed her. "Hey Serena, you listening?" Goku asked. "What?" Serena said. "I asked you if I know who your parents are in the future. It makes more sense now because I couldn't remember Chichi telling me that she ever had any relatives and she always changed the subject when I asked," Goku said. "Chichi knows who I am and that is enough. You don't need to know now. Soon though you will all know," Serena replied. "Oh okay then," Goku said a little sadly, "So why exactly are you two here?" "Three years from now on May 12th at ten am two androids will attack a city nine miles west of South City. They are destructive and have dreadful powers. Their creator was Dr. Gero, the one responsible for the Red Ribbon army. After those two were able to think for themselves their first move was to turn on their creator. They are ruthless. They delight in causing pain and chaos. Their favorite game is hunting me down," Trunks told Goku. "Wait aren't the others helping you?" Goku asked. "They can't their dead. They all die in a battle with androids. The only one that escapes is Gohan barely, but thirteen years later they get him to," Trunks replied and put an arm around Serena as she shivered at the memory, "That was four years ago our time, and there's no hope in reviving anyone with the dragon balls since Piccolo is gone. So many have suffered at the hands of those beasts. Darn those two!" Trunks stiffened and Serena put her arms around him looking into his eyes with concern. He gave her a small smile. "Wait a sec. you two do I die as well?" Goku asked. "No, you die before of a disease that attacks the heart," Serena responded. "Darn I wanted to fight them!" Goku exclaimed. "Even after all you've heard you still want to fight?" Trunks asked. "Yes," Goku answered. "Well then you better give him the medicine," Serena said. "Here Goku," Trunks said giving Goku a small vile, "this is the antidote for the virus. There isn't one in this time, but there is one in ours. We shouldn't be doing this. It's going to change the future." "But some futures should change," Serena said flatly. "Wow, really?" Goku said," and its purple I'll bet it's grape flavored!" "Goku please don't tell the others about Trunks; otherwise he might not be born," Serena said with more concern then she intended. "I understand, and thank you both," Goku said," Trunks send your mom my love. Now that we've met I'll be with you both in spirit always." "Thank you," they both said. "Oh and Goku please tell my Dove that I said good-bye. See you in three years," Serena added. "Sure thing Serena," Goku replied. Trunks once again took hold of Serena princess style and the two flew off into the distance.

"So Goku what did that guy say?" Krillin asked as the Z warriors ran to Goku. "No, not much really, but Serena did say to tell you good-bye Gohan," Goku responded. "Oh really it sounded pretty important to me," Piccolo said. "What you heard?" Goku asked. "Yes my ears are for more than decoration you know," Piccolo said. "But then you know we can't say anything?" Goku asked. "I won't say anything about you friend, but the rest of us deserve the chance to change our futures not just them.

After Piccolo finished telling everyone about the androids Gohan asked Goku, "Dad do you really think Serena and that guy are from the future?" "Yes son, I do," Goku replied. "Look there they are!" Yamcha said pointing to the sky.

Serena sat on Trunks' lap in the small time machine. "Next time we're using the time door," Serena said. "What are you uncomfortable?" Trunks teased. "No," Serena blushed, "it's just that this is dangerous, and you know I have issues with sitting still for long periods of time. Ready?" "Yeah," Trunks said taking one last look at his family. _Good-bye Father, I am glad I got to meet you. I am your son and I will always love you. And farewell young Mother, may the good spirits keep you safe_. He waved at the Z warriors and pushed a button causing the machine to disappear and take them back to the future.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own DBZ or SM

Problem

It had been almost three years since Serena and that guy left. Gohan spent all the time he could training with his dad and Piccolo, when his mother wasn't trying to make him study. After one day of training the three went home to find that Chichi had not made dinner, and was talking to a young woman with a pink haired baby. "Chichi I'm hungry what's for dinner?" Goku asked as they entered. "Goku have you no manners?" asked a very pregnant Chichi. The young woman stood and turned to greet them. When she turned Gohan recognized her immediately. "Serena!" he screamed and hugged her. "Hello Dove," Serena replied. "Wow you've changed your hair Serena," Goku commented. "Thank you," she answered. She had cut her hair so that it was a little past her shoulders in a side pony with sweeping bangs. "So why are you back?" Piccolo asked her. "Trunks and I were talking one evening and we remembered that we forgot to tell you what the androids looked like, so I came back a little early to help you," she answered. "So that was Trunks we saw three years ago," Gohan commented. "Yes" Serena said. "Wait! Gohan you know about Trunks?!" Goku and Piccolo asked. "Yeah Serena told me her boyfriend's name was Trunks," he replied, "And who is this?" "This is Rini, Trunks and I's daughter," she said. "Wow you're a mom," Goku said. "And I see you'll soon be a father of two," Serena shot right back at him. "Yeah," Goku blushed. Serena smiled. _Just wait till she's born then you'll really be blushing_. Serena thought.

The next day was the long awaited May 12th. Serena left her daughter with Chichi and went with Piccolo, Goku, and Gohan to try to stop the androids. Serena clung to Goku with her face hidden in his back as they flew through the air. _Wow she must fly with Trunks a lot_. Goku thought. _She knows how to lie so that I can't even feel her, but she seems kind of tense_. After a while of flying they met up with Krillin, and continued to the island. They saw Yamcha, Tien, and Bulma with a baby on a cliff and landed. Serena let go of Goku and ran up to Bulma asking if she could hold her baby. Bulma consented and handed Serena her baby boy. "His name is," Bulma started, but was interrupted by Goku "Trunks." "Duh," Serena commented. "How did you two know?" Bulma asked. "Lucky guess," Goku quickly covered up their mistake. "You'll never guess who the father is though," Bulma stated. "Vegeta, he looks like Vegeta," Goku said. "No fair who told you!" Bulma exclaimed. "Where is Vegeta?" Piccolo asked. "I don't know," Bulma sighed, "I haven't seen him for a while."

It was after ten o'clock and the Z warriors were getting anxious. "Man I can't believe I believed that guy," Yamcha said. "Shut up!" Serena screamed handing Trunks back to Bulma, "They'll show!" "I'm sorry but I think we would have sensed their power levels by now," Yamcha said. "Idiot, you can't. They're androids, machines. That's one of the things that makes them so deadly. You don't know where they are or going." Serena said back. "You guys it's them the androids I see them!" Piccolo exclaimed. Everyone looked up. "But," Serena started. "They flew into the city," Tien said. "This is crazy how are we supposed to find them if we can't even sense where they are?" Yamcha whined. "We'll just have to find them the old fashioned way," Piccolo answered. "Serena, come with me," Goku said. "Okay," she replied. After a couple minuets of searching they heard a BOOM. They went to see what it was and found Yamcha almost dead at the hands of the androids. "What?" Serena asked no one really, "What's going on? Who are they?" "Serena is that them?" Goku asked. Serena fainted. "I'll take that as a yes. Krillin take Yamcha and Serena to Bulma and give a sensu bean to him," Goku said. "Right," Krillin said and flew off with them. "We need to get out of this city there are to many people here," Goku said. "Yes lets leave there are many people here who could get in our way," one of the androids replied.

Goku took them to a deserted island and started fighting one of the androids. In the middle of his fight Goku started to clutch his chest. "It's that virus it's attacking his heart right now!" Gohan screamed. "What?!" Serena screamed as she and Yamcha showed up," he didn't get the virus yet?!" "No," Gohan answered. "Our visit has already changed time. You have to get him home immediately and get him that medicine or he'll die," Serena said. The android was taking advantage of the situation until low and behold Vegeta showed up in time. Vegeta kicked Goku over to the warriors. Yamcha volunteered to take Goku home and it was agreed that he would.

Vegeta then started to battle the android that Goku was originally fighting. Serena's mind started to wander as the fighting commenced. Even when Vegeta went super saiyan Serena still wasn't paying attention. _What is going on? This is not what was supposed to happen. Oh Trunks where are you?_ Serena wondered. Serena finally snapped back to what was happening when Vegeta destroyed the android he was battling. "He did it," Serena whispered. The other android ran and Vegeta followed claiming that he didn't need the others. The others were about to follow anyways and Serena asked Krillin if we would fly her. He said he would and took her by the waist while she covered her eyes with her hands, and the other warriors all went after Vegeta. When they finally caught up Vegeta was firing an energy blast at the other android when the android absorbed it and ran. While looking for the android it attacked Piccolo and absorbed some of his energy until he was rescued by Gohan. The others went to where the ruckus had come from and found them.

Meanwhile on the outskirts of the city that the androids attacked Trunks looked down and saw the ruin. "I'm too late. I guess it was too much for them. I guess Serena and I were destined to handle this on our own, but where is she?" Trunks said, "Wait I feel some power levels over there. The fight must still be going on. It's not too late. There's still a chance." And he sped off in the direction of the Z warriors.

Now Piccolo was fighting the other android and doing very well. Serena was in awe at how much they had all improved in their fighting from Namek. Suddenly Trunks flew up to the rest of the warriors and stopped in shock of what he saw. "Trunks! Look! Something is wrong. They're different!" Serena screamed at him. "What? What do you mean they're different?!" Piccolo yelled. "Yes she's right although we've never seen this one, or what I assume is the other by the fragments left, these are androids created by Dr. Gero, but they're not the ones from our time. "Krillin would you bring me over to Trunks?" Serena asked. "Yes," he answered. He brought Serena to Trunks and she climbed onto his back. _Odd that boy has the same name as my son. Wait a minuet a super saiyan from the future. That boy is my son!_ Vegeta thought to himself.

The android then shot Bulma's aircraft leaving the Z warriors occupied and ran away saying that he was going to release 17 and 18 to destroy them. After the dust had settled Trunks put down a startled Bulma and Serena gave her, her baby Trunks back. Bulma then told the others that the android looked like Dr. Gero, and she wouldn't be surprised if it was. "You said Dr. Gero was destroyed by the androids he created not that he had changed himself into one," Vegeta snapped at Trunks. "The time line as we know it must have shifted. I was afraid this would happen," Trunks said. "I'm going to find these androids, and I will be the one to destroy them," Vegeta said and started to take off. "No!" Trunks cried, "You must never underestimate the power of these androids." "Get out of my way boy!" Vegeta spat at Trunks and flew off looking for the android. "No," Trunks said," I won't let my father die." He flew off with Serena screaming on his back to stop Vegeta. Bulma stood in shock and said "Father?" "Yes Bulma, that baby you hold in your arms will one day grow up to be that young man. He is the Trunks from the future although I'm not sure where Serena's from she swears that she is related to Goku, Chichi, and Gohan," Piccolo told her. "Well at least I know you'll grow up to be strong and handsome Trunks," Bulma said looking at the baby in her arms. Piccolo decided that Gohan should take Bulma and the baby Trunks home and out of harms way, and that Gohan should check up on his dad. The others went to try to help Trunks and Serena stop Vegeta. Krillin was the one who found the android and discovered where the lab was and alerted the others by sending out a signal.

The others gathered to where Krillin was and tried to break down the door to Dr. Gero's lab. Piccolo was about to break down the door when they heard voices coming from inside. "What do we do now you guys? He's activated the androids," Krillin said. "Get out of my way," Vegeta said and proceeded to blast the door away despite the protests made by Trunks and Serena. "Don't do it we need Goku," Serena told him. "I don't need to wait for him I can defeat the androids on my own," Vegeta snapped. "Stop it you don't understand how powerful they really are," Trunks pleaded, but Vegeta paid no attention to him and blasted the door open. "So these are the scary androids?" Vegeta mockingly asked. "Yes," Trunks said. "I order you to destroy them," the android Dr. Gero said. "We will when we are ready. Be quiet old man," said android 17. "I want to see what this one looks like," android 18 said looking into the chamber of another android. "No do not touch him. Android 16 is not yet complete," the android Dr. Gero said. _Trunks did you hear that 16? Another one?_ Serena thought to Trunks. _Yes. I can't believe that there's another one we didn't know about? _Trunks thought back. "I have a bad feeling about this. Something's not right in there," Krillin said. Then android 17 ran his fist straight through the android Dr. Gero, and then proceeded to knock his head off of his shoulders and then smashed the head. Thus, killing the android Dr. Gero.

Android 17 looked at the Z warriors and motioned Krillin to go to him. Krillin didn't move and the android turned and walked back to android 18, and he told her to open the chamber of android 16. "No!" Serena screamed. "If they release that android it will be the end of all of us!" Trunks yelled and powered up. Serena jumped onto his back as he released his most powerful attack straight at the androids completely destroying the lab. All the Z warriors flew out of the lab. "Bad move," Vegeta said, "now they know just how weak you are." When the dust cleared the two androids could be seen in the center of the destroyed lab holding the chamber of android 16, and then proceeded to open it. Android 16 stepped out if his chamber, but did not respond when either android 17 or 18 talked to him. "Dr. Gero must have programmed him to react to only things that related to his main objective; destroy Goku," android 18 said. "That's right," android 16 said. "Well then let's go," android 17 said.

"They're leaving. Where are they going? Should we follow them?" Tien asked. "If they're going that way they're going in the direction of Goku's house," Piccolo said. "Yeah," Krillin said, "Dr. Gero's plan was to get back at Goku for destroying his red ribbon army." Vegeta then powered up and was about to go after the androids when Trunks and Serena flew in front of him and tried to stop him. "Don't go. Wait here," Trunks pleaded with Vegeta. "You want me to wait here for Kakarott?" Vegeta asked. "What?" Trunks said. "He means Goku," Serena explained, "and yes Vegeta we would appreciate it very much so if you would wait with the rest of us." "No! Now get out of my way before you get hurt!" Vegeta yelled at them. Vegeta then punched Trunks in the stomach who slowly crippled over and hovered to the ground. Serena screamed and yelled very mean things at Vegeta but he ignored her. The other Z warriors went to see if Trunks was alright. "Please stop him," Trunks pleaded with the others. "But Vegeta's long gone Trunks," Krillin said. "We have to go after him," Serena said looking into Trunks' eyes. Trunks nodded his head at her and she hugged him. "There's no time to waste. Let's go," Piccolo said, and they all flew off after Vegeta. The Z warriors found Vegeta fighting android 18 on the side a road carved from a mountain side.

"Are you okay Vegeta?" Trunks asked. "Of course," snapped Vegeta, "What are you doing here? I don't need your help!" "Uh-oh, the other android is coming over here," Tien said. "We should leave now," Trunks said. "What?! Leave now?! What is wrong with you?! I will not run away!" Vegeta yelled at him. "You should listen to your friend," android 18 said to Vegeta. "You would be so lucky if I would leave. I don't need any of them. I fight alone," Vegeta responded. Android 17 walked up behind the Z warriors clapping melodramatically. "Well I'd hate to deny you the opportunity to test your strength," the android said, "so I'll let you fight 18 alone. But if one of your little friends here tries to assist you in any way I'll be forced to step in." "You don't have to worry about that. They are a bunch of cowards," Vegeta said in reply.

Vegeta and android 18 continued their fight with Vegeta evidently one loosing side. _Trunks this is bad._ Serena thought. _I know._ Trunks thought. _He's getting weaker while the android stays strong._ "No stop!" Trunks said out loud. The android kicked Vegeta causing him to fall to his knees and scream out in pain. "No, Father!" Trunks yelled and began to power up while reaching for his sword. "No Trunks come back!" Serena yelled at him as he flew to Vegeta. Trunks swung his sword at android 18, who put her arm up to block the blow, cracking the tip of Trunks' sword. Android 17 then flew down and hit Trunks in the head causing him to fall to the ground. "No! Stop it!" Serena screamed. "Serena, stay here," Piccolo commanded, "Let's get them guys." The others, except Krillin, flew down to do what they could to help leaving Serena on the cliff. The others all were knocked out by the androids. Android 18 then threw Vegeta at Trunks causing the two to fall unconscious and fall out of the super saiyan level. "Trunks!" Serena screamed. Android 18 looked up to where Serena was standing and was shocked._ That girl looks like the one in my files, but different somehow. I wonder if she's the one we want?_ The android wondered to herself. "17 lets go," 18 said. The two androids flew up to the cliff and landed a few feet from Serena and Krillin. Krillin stood in front Serena trembling in a fighting stance. "Just relax," android 17 said to him, "you are not the one we are searching for. You however my sister believes we need to complete our mission." At this he flew over to Serena picked her up by the waist, causing her to scream, and flew back to where he was before with her. "Wait what are you doing?" Krillin asked. "We're going to Goku's. This is a game. If you get to him before we do you win," android 17 told him. "Good luck," android 18 told Krillin while walking up and kissing him on the cheek. With that the three androids flew off to find a car with a screaming Serena to get to Goku's.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own DBZ or SM

Kidnapped

Krillin went down and revived the other warriors and told them what had happened. _No, Serena._ Trunks thought to himself. "Trunks, I'm sorry. I should've done something, but I was too scared," Krillin said noting the worried look on Trunks' face. "It's not you fault," Trunks replied. "No, Krillin even if you had fought we would not have won today, and then we would not have known what had happened to Serena," Piccolo added. Vegeta flew off, and Trunks tried to follow but Piccolo stopped him. "If you want to rescue Serena let Vegeta go," Piccolo told him. "Alright," Trunks replied, "If they're going to Goku's house we had better get there first and move him somewhere safe." "Fine but I'm going somewhere else. Don't follow me," Piccolo said and flew off in a different direction. "I get it he's going to unite with Kami," Krillin said, "Let's go." The other three took off for Goku's house. Tien decided to go to Master Roshi's house to pick up Chaozu.

_Trunks!_ Serena screamed in Trunks' head. _Serena where are you?_ Trunks thought back to her. _I'm with the androids they're going to Goku's house because android 16 is programmed to kill him. We're driving in a pink van so it should take a while to get there. You have to get there first._ Serena thought to him. _Don't worry we're already on our way_. Trunks thought.

Serena sat in the back of a pink van with android 16 while 17 and 18 sat in the front. "You, girl. What is you name?" android 18 said to Serena. "Who me? I guess you can call me Serena," she said hesitantly. "What?! Serena? Is that short for something?" 18 questioned her. "Yeah. Why?" Serena asked. "Just wondering," the android calmly said. _It has got to be her._ 18 thought to herself. _It just has to be. _"May I ask you a question?" Serena tentatively asked. "What is it?" 18 responded. "At the mountains you said you wanted to complete your mission. What is your mission?" Serena asked. "Dr. Gero programmed us to protect the sovereign, and to destroy anyone that stood in our way of her," 18 told her. "Then why did you kill Dr. Gero?" Serena asked. "Because he was in the way of our mission," 18 responded. "Oh," Serena said, "Do you know who your sovereign is?" "We were programmed that our sovereign's name was Serenity of the White Moon Kingdom. Dr. Gero was in some crazy group that believed that a race of people called the Lunarians lived on the moon and that the princess of the moon was killed and sent to the Earth in another life to rule it. It is our job to protect her and not allow what happened on the moon happen to her on Earth," 18 said, "Funny huh?" "Do you believe in Dr. Gero's princess?" Serena asked. "I do now," 18 responded. "Why?" Serena asked her. "My you ask a lot of questions," 17 responded. "I'm sorry," Serena said. "No, it's alright….princess," 18 said to her.

Trunks and Krillin had landed in front of Goku's house. "Hey Trunks, the androids are they really as bad as you and Serena say?" Krillin asked. "Yes. They're ruthless and cold-blooded. Why?" Trunks responded. "Oh no reason," Krillin said. _It's just that I can't stop thinking about that kiss._ He thought to himself. When they entered the house they were greeted by a frantic Chichi looking for Gohan. "You mean he hasn't come back yet?" Krillin asked, "Oh, but Chichi we need to move Goku to Master Roshi's house okay." Krillin and Yamcha moved Goku and his bed into an airplane; Chichi got some things together hastily, and Trunks got Rini. Just as they were about to leave Gohan finally made it home and was rushed into the plane by his mother. "How's Dad?" he asked, "And where's Serena?" They told Gohan what had happened and were discussing what their next act should be to get Serena back when Chichi screamed. "What's wrong Mom?" Gohan asked her. "I almost forgot! Alright Gohan let's hit those books," she said while pulling out a large stack of books. They decided to call Bulma and tell her they were going to Master Roshi's. When they did Bulma scanned a picture of something she wanted Trunks to take a look at. Trunks couldn't believe his eyes when he saw it. "This looks like by time machine, but it can't be it's right here in its capsule," he said. "An old man found it and couldn't figure out how to make it work so he called us," Bulma told him over the phone. Trunks and Gohan decided to meet Bulma at the place where the time machine in the picture was and inspect it properly. Trunks handed Rini over to Krillin and he and Gohan left. They found it and compared it with the one Trunks had. It was the exact same. Inside the machine they found from that data Trunks discovered in it that it had arrived four years ago. One year before he and Serena told Goku about the androids. _Oh Serena._ He thought with a pain in his heart. _I promised I would never let anything bad happen to you and now look at what's happened._ Also in the machine they found two purple things that Bulma concluded must be egg shells. A little ways off Gohan spotted something, and they went over to see it and discovered a large insect casing.

Bulma went back to Capsule Corp. and Gohan and Trunks headed to Master Roshi's island.

"What?" Serena said to the androids, "I'm not your princess." "Don't pay dumb I know it's you I can see the crescent moon on you forehead from here," 18 commented. Serena threw her hand to her forehead and drew her fingers across the golden crescent moon on her forehead. It was the reason she changed her hair, to try to hide it. The Z warriors hadn't even noticed. "I didn't say that I wasn't the moon princess," Serena said, "I just said that I wasn't _your_ princess. In fact I'm not even from here. Trunks and I are from twenty years in the future. Your princess hasn't been born yet." "What? You're from the future? And who is this 'Trunks' you speak of?" the android questioned her. "I mean from twenty years in the future where you didn't realize who I was and I didn't know your mission, so Trunks, my husband, and I came back to try to help the Z warriors stop you two," Serena responded. "Hum. That's interesting," 17 said, "Do you still intend to stop us?" "I don't know," Serena responded, "I'll just have to wait and see if your intentions are good or not. Oh and one more thing do I have to call you 17 and 18? It sounds so boring." "What would you like to call us princess?" 17 asked. "For starters don't call me princess, you sound like Trista, call me Serena, and I think your names should be Jason and Barbie. Yes I think those fit you two very well," she said. "Hum. Okay that sounds good to me, but only you can call us that. What do you think," 17 asked 18. "Whatever," she responded. "So Serena let's make this drive a little less boring. Tell us about yourself," 17 said. "Okay Jason," Serena said. She told them everything. It was weird. These things she and Trunks feared so much in the future she kind of liked now. She felt that she could trust them and they wouldn't judge what she told them. When she finished she recognized where they were. She had talked so much that they were now near Goku's house. And sure enough a few minuets later they reached the house. 17 parked the car and they all got out and went into the house. When they entered they found it empty. "Where have they gone," 17 asked Serena. "I don't know," Serena answered, "You pretty much kidnapped me remember. I haven't been in contact with them so I don't know what they've planned." "You must have some idea where they went," 17 replied. "Maybe I do Jason. But do you promise not to hurt Goku or the others?" Serena asked. "We'll see. Maybe we won't hurt them if they don't get in the way of out mission," 17 responded" "I'll have a talk with them," Serena assured him. "Serena do you have a room here?" 18 asked. "Yes. Why? Oh that's right you said you wanted some new clothes. Yeah you can have some of mine. My room's the attic. Come on I'll show you," Serena said and led them to the attic of the small house. When they went into Serena's room though it was nothing but small in fact it was impossible that a room this big could be the attic (and they haven't seen her closet yet). "How is this?" 17 asked. "Oh I had a friend put a little magic spell on it to warp the dimensions of the room. Wait till you see this," Serena said smiling. Trista had given her a hard time about warping the dimensions of the room and closet but Serena was her princess so she ended up doing it anyways. Then she opened the door to her closet. "O MY GOD!" 18 exclaimed. "You like Barbie?" Serena asked playfully. It was huge. _There is no way this could have fit in this house it's about triple the size of the house. She must have been telling the truth about warping the dimensions._ Android 18 thought. "Pick whatever you like," Serena said. "This could take a while," 17 commented and 18 started to walk dazed through the racks of clothes. About five hours later 18 came out of the closet and went into the kitchen where the others had went while she looked. She had chosen a pair of tight aqua capris with a baby pink baby doll top. "Good you're done," 17 said as 18 walked in, "Serena said that they probably went to Master Roshi's house. It's some old guy's house on an island in the middle of the ocean." "You swear that you won't kill them?" Serena questioned. "Yes," 17 sighed," I told you I just want to make sure their intentions are to protect you with their lives. Let's go." "Um I want to go separately. I want to first go and find my daughter that I told you about," Serena said, "They probably brought her with Chichi to Capsule Corp. so I'm going to go there. I'll catch up with you later." "Okay fine," 17 said and flew off with 18 and 16.

After they left Serena immediately started communicating to Trunks telepathically. _Trunks where are you? _ She thought asked. _I'm at Master Roshi's with everyone. Serena you'll never believe what Gohan and I found in the woods._ He thought to her. _You'll never believe what I found out about the androids._ _But first where is Rini?_ She thought back. _She's fine. She's with me here on the island with everyone else. Where are you? _Trunks thought. _I'm at my house. The androids let me go. Can you come get me?_ Serena asked. What they just let her go? Trunks couldn't believe it. _Yeah. I'm on my way._ He thought back and took off for the house. While she waited Serena packed some things into her purse(which she had also convinced Trista to warp, she could be so persuasive sometimes) that she thought they might need. A little while later Trunks burst into the house scaring her and causing her to yell and jump. Trunks ran up to her, pulled her close to him and gave her a deep passionate kiss, which she gladly received. When they broke Trunks said, "I'm so sorry this happened to you." "I'm not," Serena said. "What?" he asked puzzled. "I'll tell you about it later. Let's go," she said. "Right. I want to go to somewhere I saw on TV," he said. "Ginger Town?" Serena asked she had watched the news as she packed her purse full. "Yes," Trunks said. He lifted her princess style and headed for the town.

When the two arrived they found Piccolo and Krillin and a really ugly lizard looking creature. "Eww a bug," Serena whined. "Serena!" Krillin exclaimed, "I'm so glad you're alright!" "Thanks," she said and smiled. "Stay clear of his tail," Piccolo warned them. "Right," Trunks and Serena said together. "What's up with the energy I'm sensing?" Trunks asked. "I'll explain later after we destroy this thing," Piccolo said. The creature flew up into the air and yelled, "Solar flare!" A blinding light came over them and the creature ran away. When they regained their sight they saw Vegeta who demanded to know what happened. Piccolo said he would tell everyone everything when Tien got there. "Look here he comes," Krillin said pointing to the sky. Piccolo them told everyone everything that he learned from Cell. "There'll be no stopping Cell once he's complete," Piccolo finished. "I will ascend beyond the level of a super saiyan and beat him myself," Vegeta claimed and took off. "Hey Trunks that thing is somewhere as a larva in this time right? So if we destroy it, it wouldn't change the Cell from the future would it?" Krillin asked. "No, but the least we should is to prevent another Cell from ever being born. Let's go find Dr. Gero's secret lab," Trunks said. "Okay you three do that," Piccolo said referring to Trunks, Serena, and Krillin, "Tien and I will go back to Master Roshi's to protect Goku." Serena got onto Trunks' back and the three went back to the mountains that Dr. Gero's lab was in. When they got there they found the rubble of the lab. "Hey Trunks how do you suggest we find this secret lab under all this rubble," Krillin asked. "Serena, get close to me," Trunks said and then started sending energy blasts all over the place. "Right," she said and then Krillin started sending energy blast all over as well. After most of it had cleared Serena spotted something. "What's that over there?" she pointed and asked. "Where?" Trunks asked her. "Over here," she said and walked over a little ways. "Good job Serena I think this is it," Trunks said to her, "Get on my back we're going down." Serena happily got onto Trunks' back and they began to descend with Krillin behind them. Trunks found the light switch and they began to look around the lab. "Ew that must be Cell," Serena said pointing to a large tube full of liquid with something floating inside of it. "Let's destroy it," Krillin said. "Wait," Trunks said walking over to a table, "It's the design for android 17. This could be our lucky break." "Now can we blow this place to smithereens?" Krillin asked. "Yeah, Serena hold this," Trunks said handing her the palms. "Um we need to talk," she said. "We'll talk later I promise," Trunks said and he and Krillin started sending energy blasts all around the lab. "Let's get out of here," Krillin said and he and Trunks with Serena in his arms flew out of the lab. "Now for the grand finalé," Krillin said sending a huge energy blast into the lab completely destroying it. They flew off in the direction of Master Roshi's island, but Trunks suddenly said, "Krillin would you take these plans to my mom I'm going to train with my dad." "Sure, but don't be surprised if he doesn't greet you with open arms, "Krillin said.

Trunks and Serena found Vegeta on a cliff staring off into space. When they approached him he yelled at them to get away so they walked a little ways away and sat down, Serena in Trunks' lap. He held her and stroked her hair while she slowly fell asleep. Three days later Serena couldn't believe they were still in the same spot. She was so bored. _These two are more alike then they realize it. They're both so stubborn!_ Serena thought to herself. The next thing she knew Goku and Gohan were standing right behind her and Trunks. "Serena!" Gohan yelled leapt into her arms for a hug. "Dove," Serena cooed, "how are you?" Goku and Trunks talked a little and then Goku approached Vegeta. Next Serena was with all of them in a big circular ledge in the sky. They all walked to a door. "See you later," Trunks said to her before pulling her into a kiss. "Be careful," she said. "I will," he told her and walked into the room beyond the door with Vegeta.

Serena asked Goku if he would quickly bring her to Master Roshi's so she could get her daughter and back with his instant transmission. He agreed and they went to get the Rini. As they were about to leave the androids landed on the island and 17 asked, "Can Goku come out and play?" "Nope," Goku said and disappeared with Serena and Rini. _How dare they. They're getting in the way of our mission._ 17 thought to himself. "You and me; that island," 17 commanded. "Fine," Piccolo said and then referring to Krillin, Yamcha and Tien, "You three stay here." He and the androids flew off to a nearby island and began to fight.

Serena waited an entire day with Goku and Gohan for Trunks and Vegeta to come out of the room. Gohan played with Serena and Rini, while Goku sensed the ongoing fight below. Finally the door opened and the two stepped out of the room. Serena who had been holding Rini, gave Rini to Gohan, and threw herself at Trunks. He picked her up and twirled her around in a hug and then a kiss. "Oh my, your hair," she said running her fingers through it. "You like it?" he asked her. "I'm not sure," she said, "It's just that it's almost as long as mine." Suddenly Bulma pushed her way between the two evidently upsetting Serena and began to pull on Trunk's hair asking if it was a wig. Suddenly Vegeta snapped at her, "Why are you here." "I brought you some new combat suits, and maybe you can have one Vegeta if you behave," Bulma snapped back. She took a capsule out of her pocket, and it turned into storage bins containing her own design of saiyan armour. Vegeta, Trunks, Goku, and Gohan each put one on, but Piccolo and Tien refused. "I will the one who destroys Cell," Vegeta claimed and took off. "I'll follow him," Trunks said. "I'm going too," Serena said, "Bulma would you please look after Rini?" "Sure," Bulma replied. Serena jumped of Trunks' back and the two took off after Vegeta.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own DBZ or SM

Revelation

Trunks and Serena found Vegeta and a very different looking Cell on an island. They had been told of Cell's absorption of android 17. "Serena, try to find android 18 and get her out of here so Cell can't get to her," Trunks whispered to her. She nodded and ran behind a small boulder and began to search the island. She found android 18 and 16 behind a large boulder watching the fight. "Barbie!" Serena exclaimed. "Serena," 18 replied, "What are you doing here?" "You have to get out of here now," Serena said, "I won't let what happened to Jason happen to you." "How are we supposed to get off of this island with them fighting?" 18 asked. Um," Serena said, "I don't know. Don't look at me."

_Serena what are you doing?_ Trunks thought to her. _Trying to figure out how to get Barbie and 16 off this island while your dad continues to destroy it._ She thought back. _Krillin should be coming with a remote that will paralyze her. After that he'll destroy her and this will all be over._ Trunks thought to her. _But Trunks… _Serena started, but was interrupted by what Vegeta and Cell were saying. "Alright I'll let you absorb 18 then I'll fight and destroy you," Vegeta said. _This isn't good._ Serena thought to herself. "Hey Barbie, 16 do you two swim? We need to get off this island now," Serena said. Suddenly Krillin stood behind them with the remote in his hands.

Trunks was trying to stop Cell, but Vegeta was trying to stop him from that.

Suddenly Krillin threw the remote to the ground and smashed it under his foot catching the attention of 18 and Serena.

Cell and Trunks suddenly noticed android 18 standing with her back to them with Serena, android 16, and Krillin. Trunks yelled at them getting their attention, and causing them to start running with Cell after them. Cell advanced upon them. 18 tried to defend herself from Cell, but was unable to. Trunks attacked Vegeta and hit Cell just before he absorbed 18. "Come on!" Serena yelled and pulled 18 away from Cell and Trunks fighting. Krillin helped 16 and the four started to slowly make their way from the fight. Cell screamed, "Solar flare!" And once again a blinding light came over their faces. Cell advanced on 18 and absorbed her transforming into his final stage.

Vegeta and Cell began to fight, but it was obvious that he was loosing. After Cell finally knocked Vegeta unconscious Trunks asked Krillin to take him to another island away from the one they were fighting on. Krillin agreed and carried Vegeta off to an island a little ways off from where they were. _Trunks, please be careful._ Serena thought to him. _I will. Don't worry._ He thought back. Serena backed away and let Trunks and Cell begin to fight. Trunks began to power up a lot from what Serena could see. The long hair she could deal with when it was lavender, but the long blond super saiyan thing made him look stupid in her opinion, and she would be sure to would voice her opinion to him later. Oh and those muscles. It was fine with her that he was ripped; she loved it but this was getting a bit ridiculous. He looked disproportional for crying out loud. She was going to have a very long talk with him later. She sighed. She would talk to him that was if they ever got a moment alone together. In the last couple of days that seemed impossible for them. They were always on the move. Going here to stop the androids. Going there to train. Going wherever to stop Cell. She needed a break. She needed a manicure. Very badly she observed while she examined her cuticles.

She snapped back into what was happening as Trunks powered down and said, "I've failed, you can finish me off if you want." _Hell NO!_ Serena thought to herself. "No!" she screamed and ran up to him wrapping her arms around his chest. He was shocked at first, but them he thought is was so like her, she would never let someone she loved do that alone not after what happed to her Gohan from the future. He put his arms around her waist and held her close to him as she softly cried. Then Cell interrupted them, "If you had more time could you get stronger?" "Maybe. Why?" Trunks asked. "Just wondering. And where has Goku been all this time?" Cell asked. "FYI," Serena snapped, "He's training right now to defeat you." "And make no mistake Cell he will be the one who beats you," Trunks added, "He'll take you no contest." "No contest huh?" Cell said, "Then I propose a tournament. It will begin in ten days, and consider yourself lucky that I'm giving you a second chance." "What are you talking about?" Serena asked confusedly. "You two really don't know do you?" Cell commented, "Long before we existed there was a competition called the world martial arts tournament and I'm going to revive it to prove that I have no equal. I'll fight my opponents one on one. Do you understand? Keep an eye on your television for details about the place it will be held. It should be very entertaining. I can't wait to see all the looks of horror and fear on the faces of the people." Serena gasped. "Yes that's it, that's the look. Oh and you do it so well princess. Yes, I know who you are. 17 and 18's memories were absorbed into me as well. Until then," Cell said flying off leaving Serena and Trunks alone on the island.

Trunks then screamed letting off his frustration through his energy. "Trunks?" Serena whispered. He fell to his knees, and she kneeled beside him holding him trying to comfort him even thought she was very distraught as well. He hugged Serena back. "Come on let's go to Capsule Corp. I miss Rini," Serena said to him. "Yeah," Trunks said and they stood up. Krillin and Vegeta then came over to where they were and asked what happened. Trunks told them, and they agreed to go to Capsule Corp. to tell everyone else. Suddenly android 16 walked from behind a boulder and said he would help them if they would take him to someone who could repair him. "No way!" Trunks yelled, "You're a plague to the Earth just like all the other androids!" "Trunks, I think we should help him," Serena said softly. "Serena, are you crazy?!" Trunks said, "Did you hit your head and forget who he is. What his kind has done to our time?!" "No Trunks I haven't. But we need to talk. I'll tell you everything in five hours along with everyone," Serena responded. "What why five hours?" Krillin asked. "I understand," Trunks said. "I don't get it," Krillin said. "Come on let's go," Serena said and Trunks picked her up and they flew off. Vegeta followed them and Krillin helped 16.

When they arrived at Capsule Corp. they learned from Bulma's mom and dad that Bulma wasn't back yet from Kami's place. Suddenly an airplane landed in the front yard and Yamcha, Master Roshi, Chichi, Chaozu, Puar, and Oolong stepped out from it. They said Bulma had told them to meet her here. Trunks once again told everyone about what Cell had planned. "Where's Goku and Gohan?" Chichi asked. "They're still training," Krillin told her. "Great," she said sarcastically. Everyone went outside and stood on the balcony wondering what Cell wanted. Trunks held Serena in front of him and told the others, "Cell doesn't want to rule the world. He wants to destroy it. The androids have never been interested in power. It's just that they find pleasure in causing fear and chaos." "Boy he's got some nerve," Krillin said. They all decided that they would each fight. Chichi said she would allow Goku to fight, but she refused to allow Gohan to do such a thing. "But we need him," Trunks said. "No Trunks Gohan has to continue with his studies when he gets back. He will not be joining up with your little gang," Chichi replied. Serena cracked up. "What?!" the Z warriors replied back, "What gang?" Everyone went back inside and started watching the TV for news about Cell.

Trunks and Serena lied side by side on the floor. "Ugh," Serena sighed, "I wish Bulma would hurry back I want Rini." "I know," Trunks told her, "I miss her too. But don't worry she'll be back soon." Serena got and decided to change her clothes. After all she had been wearing the same thing for like three days. She hadn't changed since she was at her house with the androids. She put on a strapless dark pink sundress and came back down the stairs. About half way down the stairs Serena tripped and fell down the rest of the way. "Serena!" Trunks gasped and rushed over to help her up. "You klutz," he said playfully to her. Before Serena could get one venomous word out in reply Chichi screamed. "What wrong?" Bulma's mom asked. "It's the baby," Chichi said, "I think it's time. Oh where's Goku when I need him?" "He still has three hours in the Time Chamber," Trunks said. "Trunks go to Kami's place and get everyone, and I mean everyone. I'm only going to explain things once," Serena told him, "Okay Chichi let's get you to the hospital." "Okay bye Serena," Trunks said, kissed her good-bye, and took off for Kami's place. Everyone but Vegeta went willingly on the plane to go to the hospital. He said it didn't concern him. Serena insisted that it did and she would explain once everyone was at the hospital, so Vegeta finally agreed and they went to the hospital with a frantically screaming Chichi.

Trunks made it to Kami's place and told Piccolo and Tien that Chichi was in labour and Serena wanted to speak with everyone at the hospital. They agreed to go when Goku got out of the Time Chamber. They waited and suddenly they felt Goku and Gohan's presence. "But they still have two hours," Trunks said amazed. They told them about Chichi and Goku used his instant transmission to get everyone to the hospital. When they arrived they found a very dazed crew of hospital staff trying to help Chichi. Goku went to help the doctors with Chichi and Gohan went to sit by Serena and Trunks who had finally gotten Rini back from Bulma. "Trunks reached into his pocket and handed a box to Serena saying, "Oh I almost forgot. Happy birthday." Serena opened the box to revel a diamond bow barrette. "Oh Trunks it's beautiful. Thank you," Serena said putting it in her hair. "It's your birthday?" Gohan asked. "Yes Dove," Serena replied. After a while a doctor came out and asked Gohan to go with him to see his parents.

Everyone waited impatiently wanting to see the new baby. Gohan then came out of the room with a baby in his arms followed by a very proud Goku and Chichi. Gohan showed everyone his beautiful new baby sister. "She's beautiful," Bulma told them. "What's her name?" Krillin asked. "Gohan insisted that we name her Serenity," Goku told them. "That's beautiful," Bulma's mom said. "What's that on her forehead?" Yamcha asked. "The doctors don't know," Chichi said. Serena gave Rini to Trunks to hold, walked up to Gohan, and kneeled beside him. She waved her hand across Serenity's forehead and the crescent moon that had been there disappeared. "What did you do?" Goku exclaimed fearing for his newborn daughter. "It will come back when she is ready to receive her memories of her past back," Serena replied. At her voice Serenity opened her eyes to reveal sapphire blue eyes that looked strangely like Serena's. Vegeta then noted something the other's hadn't noticed either. "Kakarott," Vegeta snapped, "Why is your kid's hair blond. Is she already a super saiyan?" "I don't know," Goku answered. "No Vegeta, calm down," Serena told him rolling her eyes. Trunks laughed a little at her irritation at his father. "Wait a minuet," Piccolo said, "Serena is your name short for something else?" "Why yes. Why?" she replied smiling. "What is it short for," he said. "Guess," she said back; she was enjoying herself immensely. "Serenity," Gohan stated smiling back. "Yep," Serena said and beamed. Everyone gasped. "I guess now's a good time to tell you some things about myself," Serena began.

"My name is Serenity Son. This is my second life. In my first life I was Princess Serena of the white moon kingdom hence the crescent moon on my forehead," Serena said while moving her bangs to reveal a crescent moon on her own forehead. Everyone once again gasped causing Serena to smile and continue with her story, "My home, the moon kingdom, was one day suddenly attacked by and evil force called the Negaverse. Everyone on the moon kingdom died except Queen Serenity and her two advisers Luna and Artemis. Queen Serenity sealed the Negaverse monsters away into the imperial silver crystal that they had coveted when they attacked the moon, and sent everyone that had died to be reborn on the Earth. One day your Serena will regain her memories as the white moon princess and reclaim the silver imperial crystal as hers." "How did you regain your memories?" Krillin asked. That's not important right now. What is important is that Trunks and I believed that the androids were heartless destroyers, but we didn't understand their mission. Being kidnapped by them was probably that the best thing that could of happened." Serena told them. "Serena you aren't making any sense," Trunks said. "Then let me finish," Serena said and continued, "Barbie, I mean 18, realized who I was. She recognized me as the white moon princess and told me their mission. Apparently Dr. Gero was a member of some organization that believed that a sovereign would be sent from the moon to rule the Earth. He created androids 17 and 18 to protect this princess and to destroy anyone that got in the way of their mission. They just can't determine who is in the way and who isn't that's why they just kill everyone. When we got to my house I convinced them not to kill you because you were just trying to protect me as well. They wanted to confirm what I said with Goku. I had told them that I wasn't born yet and he was my father. When they got to Master Roshi's house and saw Goku disappear with me, 17 snapped and thought you were 'interfering' (again air quotes) with their mission that's why he wanted to fight you." "Is that it?" Piccolo asked when she stopped talking. "That's it for right now," she said, "You'll learn more when you regain your own memories of you past lives." "Wow that's some story," Krillin said. "Serena do you really believe them about that mission they told you?" Trunks asked her. "Yes Trunks somehow I really believe they were telling the truth," Serena said to him.

Suddenly Puar screamed and got everyone's attention, "Look it's Cell he's on TV!" Everyone watched as Cell vandalized the TV news station and declared where and when he would host his Cell games. "Serena, I have one question for you," Vegeta said. "Yes?" Serena said. "Are you able to become a super saiyan?" "Maybe," Serena said and smirked at him. "So now what do we do?" Krillin asked. "I don't know about you all, but I need a manicure," Serena said. "Serena be serious," Trunks said to her. "I am being serious!" she exclaimed, "Just look at my cuticles!" And with that she picked up her purse and walked out of the hospital. "See you at my house later," she called out to him over her shoulder as she walked out. "Great," Trunks muttered under his breath causing everyone to laugh.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own DBZ or SM

Eternal Sailor Moon

Serena went back to her house to find Goku, Chichi, Gohan, Krillin, Serenity, Trunks, and Rini. She took Rini from Krillin, and she and Trunks went to put the girl in Serena's room for a nap.

A few days later they all went on a picnic. On their way home the radio broadcasted that Cell was killing the people that were trying to destroy him. Goku disappeared saying he had to ask Piccolo something leaving them on the road without a driver. Serena managed to figure out how to turn the car on and make it go. They eventually reached Master Roshi's house safely although all of them pretty shaken up since Serena really didn't know how to drive. They all watched the news, and learned that some crazy guy said he was going to fight and destroy Cell. None of them were impressed. "Man that guy is a real idiot," Krillin said. Suddenly Goku transported into the living room surprising everyone. He was immediately verbally attacked by Chichi who was still upset he left them in the car with no one knowing how to drive. "I'm sorry," he said to her, "But there's someone at the lookout that would like to see Gohan, Krillin, and Serena." "Who is it Dad?" Gohan asked. "Come on and you'll see," Goku said, "Oh and you can come too Trunks." So Goku transported the four of them to Kami's lookout. Where they saw Dende.

Krillin and Gohan ran up and shook Dende's hand while Serena gave him a hug. "Now Dende are you sure you can handle the dragon balls?" Piccolo asked. "Relax," Goku said, "That old guy on the planet said Dende was the smartest in his class." "Yes I should be able to create new dragon balls within one hundred days," Dende told them. "Oh really, that long. We kind of need them sooner," Goku said. "Oh," Dende said, "Wait, if you still have the old dragon balls and the model of the dragon I can do it right away." "The old dragon balls are scattered around the Earth turned to stone," Piccolo told him. "And I have the model of the dragon in a room," Mr. Popo said going to get it. "Hey Dende can you make the dragon grant three wishes like on Namek?" Krillin asked. "Yeah," Dende responded. "Wait a minute Dende think about this can you make so that it can bring back all those killed by Cell," Piccolo said to him. "Yes but I'll have to re-channel some of its energy, that way it can only grant two," Dende said in reply. "Good, make it like that," Piccolo said. Dende then took the model Mr. Popo had brought out and said some things in another language. "There it's done," he told them when he finished. "I'll go find the dragon balls," Goku told them and disappeared.

Trunks decided he would re-enter the time chamber and train some more after Vegeta came out. Serena hugged and kissed him good-bye and said, "I'll go home and ask my mom to watch Rini, then I'll come back." "Okay," he said and kissed her again before going back into the time chamber. Later that night Goku came back and took Serena to Master Roshi's to get Chichi, Serenity, and Rini. The next day Goku got ready to leave to fight. Chichi agreed to watch Rini for Serena. Goku and Serena went outside and he transported them back to the lookout. Everyone ready?" Goku asked. "Wait," Trunks said, "Serena you better transform before we leave." "Okay," she said fishing around in her purse, "I know I put in here. Now where is it?" "Serena, don't tell me you lost it again," Trunks said "Um… Here it is! Moon Eternal Power!" Ser said holding up a heart shaped locket with a pink star shaped crystal in it and waving her hand over it. A bright light emanated from the locket causing everyone to shut their eyes. When they opened their eyes a little that saw feathers surrounding Serena and then becoming parts of her clothing. Her hair grew long and returned to that odd style once again. When the transformation was completed everyone but Trunks couldn't believe what they saw. Standing in front of them was Sailor Moon but she looked different, but then again she did look different both times she showed herself to them before. The fist they remembered was when Vegeta threatened Earth. She had come and was very protective of Gohan. _Why couldn't we see the resemblance before_? They all thought. Sailor Moon had refused to actually fight, but she had thrown her tiara cutting off Vegeta's tail and leaving him as no longer a threat to the Earth. Again she appeared on Namek when Vegeta, Krillin, and Gohan were fighting the elite force. She had looked different from when they first saw her. Her skirt wasn't solid blue like before, but white with blue and yellow lines at the bottom. Also the bow on her butt had been longer than before and it was sheer instead of red, and she had had white wing-looking things in her hair. She had come and defeated the big guy they were fighting, and loosing to, when she appeared. This time she had fought and destroyed him with some kind of glittery sword, and she then disappeared again when Goku came to take care of the other two. The first thing the Z warriors noticed that was different this time was the crescent moon that was present on her forehead instead of a tiara. They also noted that now her skirt was completely yellow with red and blue bottom trim, her sleeves were pink instead of white, and her boots were now white with a red trim at the top. She had feathers instead of a bow by the broach on her chest, and small feathers on the ends of her gloves. Oh, and she had wings! "Serena! You're Sailor Moon?!" they all screamed/asked her. Serena just giggled. "Alright let's go," Goku said and they took off.

When they arrived at the place Cell was they found Vegeta and android 16 already there; along with the stupid man they saw on TV and a news crew. Android 16 walked up to them. "Hi I'm Goku," Goku said extending his hand. "I know who you are," 16 said, "I was programmed to destroy you although I have chosen otherwise." "Oh, okay," Goku said to him. "Let's get this thing on. I'll go first if that's okay with you Vegeta." "Fine, but I'll be the one who defeats Cell," Vegeta said in reply. "No I'm the world champ," the crazy man the Z warriors now knew was called Mr. Satan said. "I say let the Neanderthal grease ball go first," Krillin whispered to Goku, "If he dies we can just wish him back with the dragon balls." "You think we should? Okay," Goku said.

Just then a pink helicopter came up, and three very odd people came out of it. "Ew, they look funny," Serena said. "Serena, behave," Trunks told her. "But look at what they're wearing. Then again look at what you're wearing," Serena replied. The others laughed a little at this and Trunks blushed giving her an angry look. "Don't look at me like that; you know you love me," Serena told him. "Yeah, I know," he said back to her with a small smile.

The first of the weird looking guys had long blond hair and steeped into the ring with a bouquet of roses. He walked up to Serena and said, "I dedicate this fight to you with this rose." He handed her a rose, but Serena turned her head away and said, "Uh, as if." This caused Krillin to laugh, "These guys are cracking me up." The guy looked taken aback and turned away from her. He then approached Cell and threw the bouquet in the air and cut up the roses. "Those are for your funeral," he said. He then jumped up and Cell knocked him away with his energy. Then the other guy took off his armour and ate it before stepping into the ring. "O MY GOD! That cannot be healthy," Serena said. "Serena, stop it you're killing me," Krillin said cracking up. The other guy charged Cell as well and Cell once again knocked him away with his energy. Then the crazy Mr. Satan stepped into the ring claiming Cell was tricking them. He then pulled out a capsule and it turned into a bag and pulled out tiles which he tried to break and couldn't even break them all. "O MY GOD!" Serena said rolling her eyes, "Even I could of broken all of them." "So you can become a super saiyan," Vegeta commented. "Wouldn't you like to know," she smirked. Mr. Satan started punching Cell who wasn't phased and punched Mr. Satan back and into a mountain. "Let's do it," Goku said to Cell stepping into the ring after Mr. Satan was knocked out.

He faced Cell and the two stared each other down. Finally Cell said, "I've been waiting for this." Goku stood in fighting stance. Cell said, "Ding." And Goku attacked him head on. The two of them fought neither apparently gaining any progress on the other. "They appear to be equal," 16 said. At one point it appeared Goku had knocked Cell out of the ring, but he only floated back in. "This is boring," Serena said once the fighting had commenced. "No their speed is incredible," Yamcha said. "I can't keep up," Tien added. Suddenly Goku and Cell were in the middle of the Z warriors fighting, and as quickly as they had come they were gone again. As the fighting continued Serena quickly lost attention to what was happening. Fighting had never been her thing. Serena mind wandered to different things other than the fight on hand. She like everyone else thought Goku was going to destroy Cell.

Goku yelled at everyone, "Get away from the ring!" Everyone did as told, except Serena. Serena was lost in her thoughts and just stood there. Serena was brought out of her train of thought when Trunks went back and grabbed her and flew off to where the other Z warriors were just as Cell blew up the ring. "What were you thinking?" Gohan asked Serena. "She wasn't," Trunks responded, "Don't give me that look. I saw the glazed look in your eyes. You probably couldn't tell me anything that's happened since Goku and Cell started to fight." "Humph," Serena sighed and rolled her eyes. Goku and Cell started fighting again. Suddenly Goku started focusing his energy in a kamahamaha wave that was directed at Cell toward the Earth. Everyone started to freak out a little until Goku transported directly behind Cell sending the attack at him and then into space. When the blinding light dissipated everyone noticed that Cell's body was missing a few things. Namely arms and a head. "He did it. Goku won!" Yamcha shouted. Then Krillin shouted, "Get away from it Goku. Cell is gonna regenerate himself!" And sure enough no sooner had Krillin predicted it Cell re-grew his arms and head. Goku and Cell once again began to fight. "This is never gonna end," Serena whined. "Be patient," Trunks told her. "If Kakarott continues to fight like this he will die," Vegeta said to no one really.

Suddenly Goku powered down causing the Z warriors to tense up. "I give up," Goku said. "No!" everyone shouted. "Now the person I'm about to name will be the next to fight you, and you can be sure that he will defeat you Cell," Goku stated and then turning toward the Z warriors added, " I'm afraid I can't win this fight. I need someone to take over and that person is you, son." "NO!!" Serena screamed and threw herself down to Gohan's level and hugged him. Goku flew up to them. Everyone tried to convince Goku to reconsider his plan to send Gohan in while Serena just cried and hugged her little Dove. "No, no," Serena muttered over again and again, "Not again. He can't die before me again." By now she was shaking and the crescent moon on her forehead started to glow. "Serena!" Trunks rushed up to her and touched her shoulder. The next thing everyone knew they were in Serena's memories.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own DBZ or SM

Flashback

A fourteen year old Serena was pacing in her room. A fifteen year old Trunks sat on her bed watching her. "Calm down," he told her. "I am calm," she snapped, "I just don't understand why we can't be in there with them. They're talking about me. I have a right to know." "Then let's go find out," Trunks said smiling at her. She looked at him and returned the smile. She loved it when he thought like her. The two crept down the stairs as quietly as they could and stood outside the door to the kitchen where they were. They could hear Gohan talking to that woman who had come earlier that day claiming Serena was a princess and in danger. Chichi had ordered Trunks and Serena to go to Serena's room while she and Gohan talked to this woman. "So these crystals are the key to keeping Serena safe," Gohan asked. "Yes," the woman replied, "There are seven crystals total, but I have only managed to find six. It is difficult for me to leave my post at the Time Gate epically since the other scouts were killed by the androids before they ever realized their full potential as Sailor Scouts. Serena looked at Trunks. _It seems the androids killed this lady's "scouts", but what does this have to do with me?_ Serena thought to Trunks. _Listen._ He thought back. "You have to find the seventh crystal and combine all seven of them into the Imperial Silver Crystal, then you must get the princess to use this key (she handed Gohan a small golden key), and she must go somewhere where she will be safe. She is the future for this world. If she if lost; all is lost." Chichi started to breath heavy again. "Don't worry Mom," Gohan said to her, "I won't let Serena die." Chichi nodded her head at him. "I must leave," the woman said, stood, and turned to leave, "You must tell these things to the princess and find a safe time for her to reside in until this fiasco is fixed." Gohan and Chichi started talking about possible places for Serena to go.

_We should go back to my room._ Serena thought to Trunks. He nodded and the two crept back to Serena's room. They sat on her bed. Trunks put his arm around her waist and she put her head on his shoulder. A few minutes later Gohan and Chichi came into her room. Gohan told them about the six rainbow crystals and the missing seventh turning into the Imperial Silver crystal which Serena was supposed to guard with her life as a princess. Also it was not safe here for Serena and she would go to the past where all the Z warriors were still alive including her father. This sparked both Serena and Trunks' interest. "How long will I stay?" Serena wanted to know. "Until the androids are destroyed," Gohan replied. Serena looked at Trunks with worry in her eyes. She didn't want to leave him. "Whatever Gohan says is probably for the best," Trunks said through gritted teeth. Chichi looked at her daughter and best friend's son. They were so cute together she thought. They reminded her a little of herself and Goku, only Trunks actually had a clue.

"Serena," Chichi said. "Yes, Mom?" Serena replied. "When you go to the past I want you to go home. Tell my past self everything about this time, and for her to pass you off as her niece. I'm sure you won't have any trouble." "Okay," Serena said weakly. "Trunks would you like Gohan to fly with you home? Serena you need to start packing," Chichi said. "No, I want to help Serena," Trunks said. "Okay, I'll call Bulma then," Chichi said and walked out of the room. "Tomorrow we need to start looking for the seventh rainbow crystal," Gohan told them before leaving the room.

Serena dropped to her knees and started crying. Trunks kneeled down beside her and hugged her. After Serena stopped Trunks went to her dresser and picked up the storage capsules that his mother had given her. He threw it on the ground and they began to pack Serena's things in silence. After about seven hours five capsules were full Serena's room looked empty them. "Man you have a lot of stuff," Trunks commented smiling at her. She blushed and said, "Let's go downstairs, I'll bake you some cookies." The two went down to the kitchen, and this time entered. "Finished?" Chichi asked. They nodded and Serena went into the pantry to get the materials to start baking. Gohan and Trunks sat in silence while Chichi and Serena were making the cookies. Suddenly Serena sneezed and dropped the bag of flour she was holding sending flour all over the kitchen and everyone. They all began to cough. When the flour had settled they were all covered in it. "Opps," Serena said and everyone started laughing. Serena then began to spill water all over the floor in an attempt to clean up and ended making a bigger mess. "Alright," Gohan said after laughing at Serena trying to clean the mess she had made, "We had better all go to bed we have a big day tomorrow. Chichi went to her room and Gohan to his. "Good night," Trunks said to Serena. "Good night," Serena said to him and they kissed. Trunks then went to Gohan's room to sleep and Serena went to her room in the attic.

The next day Gohan, Trunks and Serena went to a cliff in the middle of nowhere for Trunks to practice becoming a super saiyan again. Serena was only allowed to go if she promised to think about how to find the seventh crystal, and she had to have a good answer at the end of the day. At the end of the day Serena concluded that the seventh crystal must be inside of her. That's why Sailor Pluto had given the rest to them. She knew that when the Imperial Silver crystal was ready to become whole again the seventh crystal would come out of her. After all she was its princess.

Gohan said it was possible and they started to go home. Serena jumped on Trunks' back since she couldn't fly. She never learned. Although she did learn to control her own energy blasts, she refused to learn to fly. She didn't like it, heck she didn't like heights in general. As they were flying they noticed a bunch of people running away from a town. They stopped on a cliff. Gohan told Trunks to take Serena home, but he refused. He wanted to help Gohan fight the androids. They knew were down there. Gohan knew Trunks didn't stand a chance, and if he fought he would die causing Serena severe pain, so he hit Trunks in the neck causing him to faint. Serena caught Trunks in her arms as he began to fall.

"Gohan," she began, but Gohan interrupted her. "Serena, stay here with Trunks. Don't follow me no matter what. Stay here." "No, Gohan, come back!" Serena yelled but Gohan was already flying away. Serena fell to her knees and continued to hold Trunks while crying softly. She began to stroke his hair. _Why is this happening? Why can't we all just live peacefully?_ Serena thought. Suddenly a bright light emanated from the town followed by an explosion. Serena jumped up. "No," she said. She didn't care what Gohan had told her, she carefully placed Trunks on the ground and climbed down from where they were and ran into the town. She ran as fast and hard as she could through what was left of the town. It started raining as she was running. Suddenly she found what she dreaded. There was Gohan lying face down on the ground. Serena rushed over to him, turned him over and put his head on her lap. He wasn't breathing. Serena began to cry even harder. Trunks was soon at her side. He took one look at Gohan and became enraged. He screamed while tears ran down his face and pounded the ground while his hair turned a shade of gold and his eyes green. "O Gohan why?" Serena whispered, "Why did you have to do that and leave us?" A single tear rolled down her cheek and began to glow. Trunks calmed down and saw what was happening. The tear began to grow and glow a pinkish colour. Then the tear became the seventh rainbow crystal. Trunks kneeled beside Serena and put his arms around her shoulders. She began to cry harder once again, and the other six rainbow crystals came out of her purse and hovered above her. Then the crystals started combining and becoming one. And there it was the Imperial Silver crystal. Serena looked up and saw it. She reached out to touch it. She and Trunks were lost in forgotten memories. She was Princess Serena. He was Prince Trunks. From the Moon and Earth. They both remembered. They were engaged. On the day they were to marry a horrible evil attacked the Moon Kingdom and everyone on the moon died. Everyone was there. Serena's court the Sailor Scouts, and Trunks' court the Z warriors. Everyone died. Queen Serenity, Princess Serena's mother, had used the silver crystal to give them another chance on Earth to live peacefully and happily. They were reborn only to be destroyed once again by a different great evil.

When they came to Serena and Trunks realized that they had become Prince Trunks and Princess Serena during their remembrance. "We are free," Serena said and they became themselves once again, "Ironic." Trunks brought Gohan home to a frantic Chichi who cried all night. Serena and Trunks now believed what Sailor Pluto had said. Serena put the five capsules into her purse and was standing outside the house with Trunks, Bulma, and her mother. It was agreed that Serena still had to leave, even more so now that Gohan was gone, but in ten months she could come back to their present time for a little while. Serena kissed her mother and Bulma on the cheek telling them good-bye, and gave Trunks the most passionate kiss she could muster up while crying. He kissed her back and gave her a present. She opened it to reveal a star locket so she could always remember him. Serena stood back and held the small gold key over her head calling the Guardian of time to take her to the past.

Serena appeared in front of her house, but it wasn't it looked different. She knocked and a much younger version of her mother answered the door. Serena smiled warmly at the young woman who welcomed her into the house and asked Serena if she was lost. They didn't get many visitors. Serena told the young Chichi that she was her daughter from the future where she was in danger. She was the princess of a long destroyed moon kingdom reborn into a terrible world where evil androids ruthless killed everyone. She had been sent here for protection from the guardian of time, and given a special locket by her to become a sailor scout, if Chichi would be so kind as to offer her refuge. "Of course!" Chichi exclaimed, "You can have the attic again if it will make you feel better. It shouldn't be too hard to pass you off as my niece." "Thank you," Serena said. Then a man with crazy black hair walked in the house with a baby boy. _Gohan._ Serena thought to herself seeing the baby. "Serena, this is your Uncle Goku, and cousin Gohan," Chichi said. "Nice to meet you," Serena said. "Nice to meet you Serena. Wow Chichi, I didn't know you had any brothers or sisters?" Goku commented. "I forgot," Chichi said. "And no offence Serena, but you have the craziest looking hair," Goku said to her. "Looked in the mirror lately?" Serena countered. Chichi laughed while Goku scratched his head.

"Serena, would you like to hold Gohan?" Chichi asked noticing she hadn't taken her eyes off of him. "Yes please," she responded. Goku handed the baby Gohan to her. _I promise I won't let anything happen to you as long as I'm here. But I can't call you Gohan. I had a Gohan who love dearly and lost. You'll be my innocent little Dove._ Serena thought to herself. The baby laughed with joy when Serena held him causing her to smile. Serena sat and clutched the star locket Trunks had given her. She would do this. She would live between the times; she would even fight, for them, the love of her life, Trunks, and her precious little Dove.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own DBZ or SM

Real Peace

Serena's memories faded and everyone stood looking at her. She was crying uncontrollably now. They had never understood her real reason for coming here. They figured it was the same a Trunks'. Trunks kneed beside her and put his arms on her shoulders. She looked up and saw the faces of the two people she cared about most, Trunks and her Dove.

"Serena," Goku said, "I would never ask Gohan to do this if I didn't know he could win." "But," Serena began before starting to cry again. "Serena, I promise I won't let you feel any more pain because of me," Gohan told her. "What?" Serena croaked. Gohan took his cape, which had made him look like Piccolo, off and walked to Cell. Gohan powered up amazing the Z warriors. Gohan and Cell then began to fight. Cell knocked Gohan into a mountain which crumbled on top of him. "NO!" Serena screamed reaching her arm out to him and then bringing it back in to rest on her shaking head, "No." "Relax he's fine," Goku said. Sure enough Gohan came out of the rubble. "See?" Goku said to Serena. "Yeah, no thanks to you!" Serena screamed at him. "Serena's right Goku," Piccolo said, "Gohan may have the power you claim, but he's not a fighter like you." Cell had been torturing poor Gohan all the while. "Do you want to know what he's thinking?" Piccolo continued at the horror stricken look Goku had given him moments before, "He's not thinking about strength or power. He's wondering why his father is standing there letting him die! So Gohan may be the most powerful person in the world, but he's also a scared eleven year old boy." Goku just stared at him. This had never crossed his mind for a moment. Goku then asked Krillin for a senzu bean. At this point Cell dropped the screaming Gohan he had been trying to crush, who lay panting on the ground. Cell then took the senzu bean bag away from Krillin.

Android 16 then grabbed Cell from the back claiming he was going to self destruct and kill Cell. But then Krillin remembered that Bulma had taken the bomb out of 16's chest when she fixed him. Cell took the opportunity to blast 16 into pieces. Then Cell spit from his back eight little blue miniature Cells and ordered them to attack the Z warriors. Everyone got into a fighting stance as they attacked them. "Serena, you're fighting?" Trunks asked her. She slowly nodded. He knew how much she hated fighting. Each Cell child attacked one of the Z warriors including Serena. It was apparent that everyone was loosing. Finally Serena was ticked at this and screamed, "Enough of _this_!" She screamed and a silver power emanated from her body. Her eyes turned green, and her hair turned silver, but instead of standing on end like the other saiyans hers curled into tight spirals. Everyone stood in shock of her. "Is she a super saiyan?" Vegeta asked. "Yeah," Trunks told him. "Crescent Beam Smash!" Serena yelled and pointed her finger at the cell child that was attacking her. It disintegrated into dust at her feet. She did the same thing to the other remaining cell children. "Obnoxious," Cell said and shot a blast at her.

"NO!" Gohan yelled and flew to her moving her out of the way. Gohan floated down to where Cell was shaking with rage. Serena dropped out of her super saiyan state and stared at her Dove in awe. Gohan screamed and they all felt his power increase immensely. "That's it," Goku told them. "It's incredible," Vegeta said. "Dove," Serena said. Gohan then took the senzu bean bag away from Cell so fast he didn't even see it happen. He gave the bag to Trunks and told him to give one to everyone. Gohan then began to fight Cell. Cell couldn't hit Gohan no matter how hard he tried. Gohan was just to fast for him. Gohan then sent a kamahamaha wave at Cell destroying the rocks the Z warriors were standing on, and one of each of Cell's arms and legs. "Gohan destroy him now before he can regenerate," Goku called out. "Wait," Serena said. "What why?" Goku asked. Cell then re-grew his missing arm and leg. "Oh no it's too late," Piccolo said. "No it's not," Serena said and lifted her right hand up into the air, "Venus!" A swirling yellow light appeared in her hand and she brought it to her lips and kissed it. "Love And Beauty Shock!" Serena yelled bringing her hand down and the yellow energy had become a heart that circled Serena once before colliding with Cell. Cell hunched over gagging. "It won't be long now," Piccolo said, "In a moment Cell's complete power will have left him for good." "What? What do you mean?" Trunks asked. "Watch and you'll see," Serena told him. Cell then threw-up a completely whole android 18. All the Z warriors were taken aback. Cell then retrogressed back into his state of before he swallowed up android 18.

"Gohan destroy Cell now," Piccolo yelled. But Gohan ignored him and advanced on Cell. "Cell, give up," Gohan told him. "No! Stay Back!" Celled yelled and then swelled up like a balloon. "What is Cell doing now?" asked Krillin. "You thought you could beat me, but you can't. I'm going to blow up myself now and take you and your planet with me," Cell said. Goku looked at everyone. "What is it Goku?" Krillin asked. "Good-bye friends," he said and transported over to Cell and Gohan. He put his hand on Cell and disappeared.

"No! Come back! Daddy!" Gohan screamed. Serena ran up to her Dove and hugged him while everyone else stood in shock. Gohan started crying in Serena's arms. "I wish it was me instead," he told her. "Dove, Dad was so proud of you as am I. He did what he did because he loves you," Serena soothingly told him. "It's not fair," Gohan replied. "No it's not," Serena said starting to cry herself, "Come on let's go home." As they got up and started to walk away a strong wind picked up, and an energy blast came from the center. It shot Trunks straight in the chest. Serena screamed and ran to him. Cell then appeared back in his final form.

Serena kneeled beside Trunks and put his head on her lap. He twitched and moaned, "I'm sorry Serena. I love you." "Trunks, I love you. Please don't leave me," Serena cried. Vegeta saw and heard this. Something then overcame him and he attacked Cell. Vegeta blasted energy blast after energy blast at Cell who was un-phased and knocked Vegeta to the ground. Cell sent an energy blast at Vegeta, but Gohan run in front of him and ended up hurting one of his arms. Gohan and Cell sent kamahamaha waves at each other. Krillin took the android 18 to a cliff, and Tien and Yamcha came to Serena and brought Trunks there as well. Then the three went with Piccolo to do what little they could to help Gohan. Serena stood on the cliff and watched as they were all knocked away by Cell. She then turned and looked at Trunks. "I won't let him do this," she said, "I won't let him take away our future." She put her hand together and concentrated. The crescent moon on her forehead glowed and her sailor suite became her princess dress.

Gohan was starting to feel hopeless. He felt his energy fading while Cell's remained constant. Suddenly he felt two warm hands on his shoulders. He looked up and saw Serena as Princess Serenity. She smiled sweetly at him and kneeled beside him. She then put one hand on Gohan's shoulder and outstretched her other with his. A bright crystal appeared in her outstretched hand. "Serena?" Gohan asked questionably. "Everything is going to be all right," she told him. He nodded. "Now release what strength you have left," she instructed him. He obeyed and Serena shouted, "Silver Crystal Power!" Powerful energy shot from both of them which engulfed Cell and destroyed him completely.

Gohan fell down and out of his super saiyan level, and started laughing, "It's over. It's finally over." Serena became Eternal Sailor Moon again and held him in her arms as he fainted. "Let's take him to Dende," Krillin said. "Okay," Serena said and stood up holding Gohan. "I'll get Trunks for you Serena," Tien offered. "Thank you," Serena said. She noticed Vegeta hovering a distance off. Serena spread her wings and flew over to him. He looked at her and she at him. Then she kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you," she whispered to him. Vegeta was taken aback. Serena then flew back over to where the others were. "Can someone led because I don't know where I'm going," Serena said. "Yeah this way," Yamcha said laughing at the clueless blond. Serena with Gohan, Tien with Trunks, Krillin with 18, and Yamcha leading all flew off to Kami's place to see Dende.

Dende healed everyone's wounds and called for the dragon. "What's wrong Serena?" Krillin asked. "Really big lizard," Serena stammered, "I don't like bugs." Everyone laughed and wished for everyone that had died to be brought back to life. Trunks opened his eyes and sat up, and Serena jumped him. "O My God! Don't ever do that again," Serena screamed at him while hugging him with all her might. "Serena," Trunks said. "Yes?" she responded. "Get your feathers out of my face it tickles," he said. "TRUNKS!" she screamed. Everyone laughed again and she de-transformed. "Where's 18?" Krillin asked. "She left when you were getting healed," Serena commented while checking her hair, "Oh no!" "What?" everyone asked. "This is why I don't do the whole 'super saiyan thing' (air quotes). Look at my hair! It gave me split ends!" she yelled. "Are you serious?" Yamcha asked. "Yes she is," Trunks said letting the Z warriors know not to question it if they didn't want to start another fight. They asked for their second wish to bring Goku back, but were rejected by the dragon since he had been revived before. They were going to go to the new Namek planet since that dragon could bring back someone form the dead numerous times, but Goku butted into everyone's thoughts asking not to be wished back. Then Krillin asked the dragon if he could make 18 a human being, but was denied so instead he wished for the bomb in her chest to be removed and the wish was granted. "Man you really have it bad for her," Gohan said. 18 stepped out from where she was hiding watching the event; she had flown back to the look out when she saw the dragon appear. "Just because you made that stupid wish doesn't mean you've won my heart. I didn't ask for your help!" She yelled at Krillin and turned to leave, but in a kinder tone she added, "But it was really nice of you." And she flew off. "You are so in!" Yamcha told him. "Are you sure?" Krillin freaked out. "Yeah just follow my advice," Yamcha responded. "Ha!" Serena said, "If you want a chance with Barbie don't do anything he tells you." Serena said, "She's the type of girl that would want control in a relationship. Something he wouldn't know about." "Done," Krillin said. Serena raised one eyebrow at him and said, "Whatever."

"I guess it's that time," Tien said, "See you guys later." "Serena, are you and Trunks leaving right away?" Gohan asked. Serena looked at Trunks and said, "We'll leave in the morning. Let's go home, Dove." Trunks picked up Serena and everyone flew off in their own direction.

When Gohan, Trunks, and Serena got home they told Chichi everything about what Goku had said about not being wished back. She cried until her father, King Ox, calmed her down saying that whatever Goku did was always for the best.

In the morning everyone gathered again at Capsule Corp and said their good-byes to Serena and Trunks. The two had agreed to leave Rini with Chichi and Gohan. Trunks had cut his hair because Serena had made him, but they were still arguing how to get home. Trunks wanted to use his machine, but Serena wanted to use her door. "We are never going to agree on this are we?" Serena asked. "I don't think so," Trunks responded. "Race ya," Serena said. "You're on!" Trunks said and jumped into his capsule. Serena held her small gold key above her head and they both disappeared.

Trunks arrived at a very battered Capsule Corp. "Home sweet home," he said and went inside. "Hey Mom is Serena here yet?" Trunks asked his mother as he entered the kitchen where she was. "O my goodness Trunks! No I haven't seen Serena," Bulma replied. Trunks told her everything that happened while waiting for Serena. Finally she walked in. "Sorry," she said, "I got lost." "Ready?" Trunks asked her laughing. "Ready," she replied giving him an angry look for the laughing.

They went off and found the androids. Serena transformed into eternal sailor moon and then into Princess Serenity. "Androids 17 and 18, please stop this ruthless killing," Princess Serenity said. "Who are you?" 18 asked. "I am the one you seek. I am Princess Serenity. I am your sovereign," she replied. The androids gasped. "You must stop your ruthless killings. These people are not a threat to your mission," Princess Serenity told them. "Yes Princess," they said kneeling to her. Serenity then held a bright shining crystal over her head and said, "Moon Healing Activation!" Bright light emanated from the crystal and fixed everything the androids had destroyed, brought back everyone they killed, and erased the androids minds of the program that instructed them to kill. "Please now go and wait for me at the crystal palace," Serenity instructed. "Yes Princess," they responded and flew off.

One more," Trunks said to her. She nodded and became eternal sailor moon again. The two flew off in search of Cell. When they found him they tricked him into a rural area and destroyed him together. Then they went to the crystal palace that the silver crystal had created and were greeted by the revived Z warriors. They returned to the past to collect their daughter and returned to their peaceful future. Soon after Princess Serenity and Trunks were crowned King and Queen of the Earth with their court as the Z warriors and Sailor Scouts with the androids as new members, and established a Silver Millennium through the Solar System that they hoped would be an eternal peace.

That's it! If I confused you on anything e-mail me (I made a new e-mail account just for this) and I'll make another chapter with answers to the questions. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. I'll start on the next which will be the Bu saga with them as children, and then after that we'll get to the sailor moon series (which I do not own) which sort of happens in between the last bu episode and before the last few of the z series before it goes to gt.


End file.
